1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a multi function device (MFD), particularly to the MFD having a facsimile function in which received facsimile data can be transmitted to a personal computer (PC) connected to the MFD.
2. Related Art
PC-Facsimile functions are know in which the functions, implemented in facsimile devices, transmit received facsimile data to a PC connected to the facsimile device. If the PC is powered off when the facsimile device attempts to transmit received facsimile data to the PC or if, on the PC side, a dedicated application for communicating with the facsimile data transmitted from the facsimile, the PC-Facsimile function does not work. In such a case, the facsimile device outputs an error report notifying that the data have not been transmitted.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. P2002-135502A (hereinafter, referred to as JP 2002-135502) discloses a method of connecting a PC and a facsimile device. The method as disclosed defines steps of storing image data received by the facsimile device in a storage, starting to transmit the stored image data to the PC, causing the PC to start TWAIN (Technology Without Any Interested Name) devices, starting to transmit the stored image data to the PC at a predetermined time, etc. transmitting the received and stored image data in the storage. Further, according to JP 2002-135502, if the received data is stored in the storage, a lamp is lit to notify a used that there is received data.
In such a configuration, there is a problem as follows. When the lamp is lit, the user recognizes that there is received data. However, if the user defers the transmission of the stored data from the facsimile device to the PC because of some reason, a storage capacity may be consumed. In such a case, newly received facsimile data may not be stored any more. Further, if the facsimile device is a function of the MFD, and the notification of the stored data is made in addition to information to be displayed in a currently selected function/operation mode, the entire display would be complicated for a typical user.